Happy Birthday, Nick!
Happy Birthday, Nick! is a fanfic by PrinceBalto. Premise Nick is turning 29 years old today, and he is planning on spending the day with his beautiful wife Judy. It is the first birthday of his that they have celebrated together as a married couple, and, that night, they gather for dinner, cake and a movie at Robin and Marian's house. Story RRRIIINNNGGG!!! The alarm sounded that morning, waking up Nick and Judy on a Saturday morning. Nick reached out and shut off the alarm clock. Today was no ordinary Saturday. Today was March seventh, meaning that it was Nick's birthday. Judy smiled at her husband. "Happy birthday, handsome," she said in a flirty tone and batting her eyes at him. Nick smiled proudly. "A great birthday greeting delivered by a gorgeous bunny!" he said. Judy leaned in and kissed him deeply. Nick eagerly returned the favor. Afterwards, Nick laid back on his pillow, with Judy resting her head on his chest. As usual, Nick had slept shirtless, so she was resting against his soft fur. She enjoyed it. "Big day today," she said. Nick nodded. "Yep, lunch with Finnick and Honey, and then coming back, resting a bit and then getting our stuff together and heading over to my parents' house for dinner, cake and a movie, followed by spending the night and coming back tomorrow," he said. Judy nodded. "Well, shall we get up, clean up and start the day?" she asked. Nick nodded. They were both ready to shower. "You go first, Cottontail," he said. Judy kissed him, then went to go and shower. Nick got up, switched on the TV and watched it until she was done. Judy took over watching the TV when he left. Just then, Nick's cell phone rang. It was Marian calling. She answered it. "Hello," Judy began. Marian was glad to hear her. "Hello, Judy. Where is Nick? I want to wish him a happy birthday," she said. Judy turned. "He's in the shower. He will be back shortly," she said. Marian nodded. "I can wait," she said. Judy got comfortable. "So, are you thinking about Nick's childhood today?" she asked. Marian smiled. "Even further back, to the day I had him at the hospital," she said proudly. Judy had seen Nick's baby pictures. She knew what he looked like then. "He was an adorable little kit. I remember the pictures you showed me," she said. Judy and Marian talked about it a bit more. Then, Nick entered. Judy turned to her husband. "Your mother is on the phone," she said. Nick smiled and took his phone from Judy. "Good morning, Mom," he said. Marian was glad to hear from her son. "Happy birthday, son!" she said in unison with Robin. Nick laughed. "I can't wait to see you and Dad tonight," he said. Marian nodded. "Have a good day, Nick. See you tonight," she said. She then handed the phone to Robin. "Hey son, I hope you have a great day," he said. Nick smiled. "Thank you, Dad. See you tonight," he replied. Nick then said goodbye to both of them and the call ended. Nick looked at Judy. "So, what now?" he asked. Judy got an idea. "Want to go out to breakfast? My treat for my handsome fox," she said. Nick smiled proudly. He could hardly resist her. "Sounds good, then we come back here and wait until lunch time," he said. With that, Nick and Judy got dressed and headed out to their favorite breakfast place, ZHOW, or Zootopian House of Waffles. Despite the name, they also served many more items than waffles: pancakes, hashbrowns, eggs and more. When they were seated, they ordered their drinks and, soon after, ordered their breakfasts. Nick ordered the honey chocolate chip waffle, and Judy got her favorite buttermilk pancakes. Judy smiled. "Having a wonderful birthday so far?" she asked as she ate. Nick nodded. "A great birthday with my gorgeous wife. Can it get any better?" he said. They chuckled. After eating, they went hom and relaxed for a bit. At lunch time, they went to the restaurant, where they met Finnick and Honey Honey Badger. "Happy birthday, Nick!" Finnick and Honey said in unison. Nick greeted them warmly. "So, how have you guys been?" he asked. Honey smiled and held out a wrapped box. "Getting your gift. Don't worry, it's not a sheep-constructed spying device," she said. This was typical Honey. He accepted the box. "Thank you, both of you. I can't wait to open it," he said. He did so once they had been seated and ordered their food. The gift was a new tie. Nick liked it. "Again, thank you," he said. The quartet ate together and talked. After lunch, Nick and Judy headed home to rest. It was then that Robin called. "Yes, Dad?" Nick said when he answered. Robin asked about dinner, as they would be picking up food from one of the family's restaurants to go for the birthday meal. He asked about their orders. Nick and Judy gave them, then, once Robin had finished, they hung up and went back to their relaxing. A short while later, they packed up a night's worth of clothes for their overnight visit. Once the time had come, they headed over, with Judy bringing along her gift for Nick. When they got there, Robin had just gone to pick up the food order. "Happy birthday, son!" Marian exclaimed when she opened the door, hugging her son tightly. Nick hugged her back. "I love you, Mom," he said. Marian brought them in. They entered the living room, where, on the fireplace, various wrapped packages sat. These were birthday gifts for Nick. Judy sat her gift with them. Nick and Judy then took their stuff upstairs to their room, then rejoined Marian in the living room. "I can't believe my son is twenty-nine years old and married now," she said. Nick smiled proudly. "You and Dad have given me a great life, and now we have Judy to share it with us," he said. Judy smiled. "By the way, Nick, you're going to love my gift for you," she said. Nick held and kissed his wife. Before long, Robin returned with the food. Everyone headed to the kitchen, got plates, cutlery and cups, loaded their plates and filled their drinks, and then sat down to eat. After that, Marian brought out Nick's chocolate birthday cake, burning bright with twenty-nine candles, which Nick blew out. After cake, Nick opened his gifts, including Judy's. Finally, it was time. They watched the movie Warrior Princess of the Serengeti, starring Sasha Lionheart. As he laid down to sleep and cuddle with Judy, he knew he would remember that party forever. Category:Birthday stories Category:Romance Category:Zootopia 2.0 continuity Category:In the Zootopia universe Category:Visiting family stories Category:PrinceBalto Category:Stories Category:Oneshots Category:Stories set after Nick and Judy's marriage Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Visiting parents stories Category:Stories containing characters from other Disney films